Nozomi (Shin Megami Tensei IV)
Nozomi is a character from Shin Megami Tensei IV. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Temporary party member Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Nozomi is a hunter in Tokyo who also acts a photographer, and appears in multiple Challenge Quests in the game. Flynn first meets her in the quest, Deliver the Film, where he delivers film to her in a old, abandoned shrine in Ueno where she's taking pictures. While angry that he ruined her last shot, she's surprised that he brought her more film. Nozomi realizes that he wants to know what her camera is; being an amateur photographer, she's more than willing to explain it to him. However, as she's running low on time, she gives him another camera for him to use, expressing hope to see him again before leaving. After Deliver the Film is completed, a new quest called Samurai and Hunters United will appear after the Samurai visit the Counter-Demon Force Base. Requesting the aid of fellow hunters, she can be found in a room on Ameyoko Way in the Ueno District. Seeing Flynn, she realized he was the one of the Samurai people were talking about. After she joins Flynn, the two of them head off for the Jouhoku Region to take down Asura, confident that the two of them will be enough to crush him. Nozomi is impressed with his skill after the battle, thanking Flynn for his help, as she realized Asura would have killed her had she gone by herself. Before leaving, she mentions that she wants to see what kind of pictures he's taken with the camera she gave him the next time they meet. A new quest from her can be found in Shinjuku called Serial Kidnapping - Arson after meeting Tayama. She requests the aid of other hunters to deal with the Wicker Man Hordes that are burning people alive in the area, and is happy to once again meet Flynn. She asks him if he's taken any good pictures with it, since one shouldn't spend all their time hunting. She mentions her fellow Hunters tend to suck up to her for requests and call her "Boss Lady", but never come to help her in the quests she makes. She is captured by the Hordes during each battle, angered that it keeps happening, and is rescued by Flynn in each one. The last one she is knocked out after the fight, missing the battle against Cernunnos. She awakens after the battle and learns what happened from Flynn, and admits that he's probably be a better hunter than her. Nozomi thanks him for saving her life and gives him his reward, telling him that if anything comes up she'll contact him. Annoyed her own strength is not enough to directly enter battle, she requests the Maenad's Wine, an alcoholic drink rumored to make women stronger, in the quest The Great Drunkeness. She asks Flynn to track down Dionysus and get the wine for her. Eventually Nozomi contacts Flynn and asks for his help in summoning Black Maria to help the fairies holed up in St. Nicholas' Cathedral. When Flynn meets up with her, the fairies reveal that Black Maria, who was once Lady Danu, their mother and leader, told them that they could speak with her again if a human named Nozomi summoned her. While she's perfectly willing to summon the fairies' mother, the Angels refuse to allow the ritual; thus Flynn must hold the Angels at bay while the black mother comes forth. Upon defeating the Angels, Nozomi reveals to Flynn that they succeeded. Black Maria is summoned but she tells the fairies that she cannot return to being the Lady Danu as she bears her responsibilities as Black Maria as well. Her compromise is to ask Nozomi to take her place as the Lady Danu and when Nozomi agrees the elder goddess transfers some of her power over to Nozomi so that she will eventually rise as the next Lady Danu. After Black Maria leaves Nozomi mentions that she doesn't feel any different. Regardless, she decides that her first task as the new Lady Danu is to find a new home for the Fairies. Giving her regards to Flynn, Nozomi leads the Fairies away towards their new home where they can live in peace. Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Characters Category:Allies